Quedémonos en el balcón, Manu
by manis.daniela
Summary: Un poco de acción en el balcón no le hace mal a nadie, ¿verdad? ArgentinaxChile


N/A: No creo que esto tenga un argumento real, simplemente quería escribir algo ya que estaba aburrida en clases, y aprovechando que ya soy mayor de edad puedo publicar este tipo de contenido legalmente (?). Enjoy~

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, Manu y Martín tampoco me pertenecen -aunque hice lo que quise con ellos-.

Advertencia: escenas no aptas para menores, vocabulario chilenamente vulgar, tal vez una historia un poco dispersa.

* * *

-Che, Manu, ¿tenés frío? - Le preguntó el rubio en un susurro. Sus manos, metidas bajo la polera del castaño, exploraban confianzudamente el torso de Manuel, sintiendo cómo sus pezones se erizaban producto del frío. Los tocaba con suavidad y cerraba los ojos para escuchar el dulce sonido de los jadeos de su compañero.

-¿Qué _creís_ tú? -Respondió con rudeza, por mucho que las manos de Martín lo hiciera sentir tan bien.

-Pues creo que... -Sus manos acariciaban su vientre, pasando por sus caderas, tocando gentilmente el oblicuo marcado del flaco de Manuel y dirigiéndose lentamente a la orilla de su pantalón, jugueteando con el cierre de éste y atreviéndose rápidamente a meter una mano para tocar la entrepierna del castaño- No tenés frío por acá, precisamente -Manuel gimió.

Martín comenzó a masajear la entrepierna de Manuel por encima de sus bóxers. Apretaba y soltaba, fijándose en la punta y luego dejándola de lado para abarcar otras zonas de su parte baja. Manu suspiraba y jadeaba, agarrándose de la única mesa que había en el balcón para evitar colapsar siendo traicionado por sus piernas, las cuales temblaban por cada caricia que le proporcionaba el rubio. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza e inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, gozando del tacto de Martín.

El rubio se apegaba a él, frotando lentamente su pelvis contra el trasero de Manu, gimiendo suavemente al estimular su erección.

-Mierda -Decía Manu al sentirlo detrás él.

-¿Ves los que hacés en mí? -Preguntaba con voz seductora el argentino.

-Vamos pa' adentro -Pedía Manuel, intensamente sonrojado debido a lo vergonzoso que le resultaba pedir algo así, teniendo segundas intenciones de por medio.

-No, quedémonos acá -Dijo Martín.

-¿¡En el balcón?! -Exclamó Manuel. -¿_Erís weón_ acaso?

Martín sonrió.

-Hace calor, hace calor -Cantó Martín. -Yo estaba esperando que cantes mi canción y que abras esa botella y brindemos por ella -Acercó su boca a la oreja de Manu y le susurró con voz profunda - _hagamos el amor en el balcón._

-Por la cresta... -Se quejó el chileno, cachando altiro lo que quería este _weón_. -Tenemos vecinos, _aweonao'_. ¡Ah! -Gimió.

-¿Y vos creés que eso me molesta? -Dijo el argentino con voz desafiante, mordiéndole levemente la oreja.

-No vamos a hacerlo aquí -Manuel intentó en vano separarse de Martín.

-¿Tenés miedo, Manu?

Manuel no respondió, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no pudo. Estaba caliente, no podía hacer nada respecto a eso, así que no le quedó otra cosa más que dejarse hacer. Martín lo tocaba de aquí a allá, lo besaba lo mordía, lo hacía gemir con el sólo placer de manosearlo un poco. Tal vez, sólo tal vez no le parecía tan mala la idea de hacerlo en el balcón, aunque tal vez sólo pensaba así por culpa de la calentura.

Martín, por su parte, estaba decidido. Lo iban a hacer en público y nadie se lo impediría. ¿Qué tenía de malo tener un poco de diversión en el balcón a media noche? Si los vecinos se enteraban no había problema, Martín tenía cierto encanto que lo hacía inmune a las habladuría de otros. Ya era tiempo de probar cosas nuevas. Era como la loca aventura romántica entre los amantes intrépidos. Ellos eran intrépidos, ¿no?

-¿No te parece... excitante? -Le dijo a su querido castaño.

-Cállate _weón_ -Gruñó Manuel. -Ah... argentino _culiao'._

-Mierda, Manu, sos un caliente -Dijo sintiendo la mano que tenía dentro del pantalón de Manu húmeda. -No podés esperar ni un rato.

-Apúrate imbécil -"Métela luego", pensaba, -o me voy a venir ahora.

Martín esbozó una sonrisa de victoria. La encantaba escucharlo impacientado, le daban cosquillitas en el estómago -y en cierto otro lugar- y se le aceleraba el corazón. Era tan divertido estar con Manuelito que dudaba si algún día se aburriría de él y de sus constantes rechazos, sus sonrojos, sus invitaciones para ir a beber, sus repentinas y confusas muestras de cariño, su música o de sus días feriados -que por cierto eran muchos- en los que salían a pasar el rato simplemente. Sin embargo, estaba casi seguro de que nunca se aburriría de hacer el amor con Manuel.

Porque ninguna vez era igual a la otra, y esta era muy diferente a las otras. Es decir, ¡estaban en un balcón! Nada le parecía más grosso que hacerlo en el balcón tal y como decía la canción que le había cantado hace un rato. Le parecía simplemente magnífico.

-Che, ¿querés que te desnude entero?, ¿o preferés hacerlo con ropa?

-Si me _sacai_ la ropa te saco la _chucha_ -Amenazó en malhablado chileno.

Martín rió divertido, desabrochándose los pantalones.

-Dale.

Procuró penetrarlo con cuidado sólo por si acaso Manuel se quejaba, pero para su sorpresa el chileno ni siquiera se mostró tenso. Por el contrario. Cuando Martín se adentró por completo, Manuel no tuvo ni la menor intención de retener el sensual gemido que salió por sus labios, lo que le dio la total confianza a Martín para empezar la acción.

Empezó a moverse con un rimo constante, disfrutando de cada embestida que le daba a Manu. Le daba profundo y luego retrocedía para volver a penetrarlo a la vez que le acariciaba el vientre. Manu jadeaba y temblaba, estremeciéndose bajo el tacto de Martín. La mesa de la que se sujetaba se movía junto con él, haciendo que los conchos de cerveza al interior de los vasos se revolvieran de aquí para allá. No tardó mucho tiempo para que uno de los vasos se diera vuelta y derramara el poco líquido que tenía sobre la mesa, llegando a tocar los dedos de Manuel. De ahí, todo empezó a caerse para cualquier lado una vez que Martín empezó a embestir más rápido.

Manuel no quiso aguantar más y dejó que sus brazos cedieran ante el peso de su cuerpo, inclinando el torso sobre la mesa y dándole la espalda al rubio.

-¡Ah! -Gimió Manuel. -Martín... ya casi.

-¿Ya casi qué? -Preguntó Martín.

-¡Ah! _Weón_... me voy a correr -Gruño rápidamente, procurando no jadear como perra en celo.

-Yo también -Susurró. -¿Querés que lo haga dentro tuyo?

-Ngh. No _hablís weas_, Martin... Ah...

-¿Sabés que lo iba a hacer de todas formas, verdad?

Manuel sólo permaneció callado, permitiendo que el único sonido que saliera de su boca fueran sus suspiros.

-¡Hazlo, mierda, hazlo! -Pensó accidentalmente en voz alta. Cuando se dio cuenta le dio lo mismo, ya estaba lo suficientemente sonrojado.

La sonrisa en la cara de Martín no se la quitó nadie. El corazón le dio un brinco y se llenó de energía para dar embestidas. El sexo empezó a sentirse mejor justo en ese momento. Manu mando todo al diablo y gritó cuanto quiso cada vez que el argentino rozaba su punto, sentía demasiado bien el ser empujado una y otra vez por Martín y no iba a añadirse preocupaciones de más al retener sus dulces gemidos de placer. Además de que bien tenía sabido que a Martín le encantaba oírlo así.

El rubio aceleró el paso, ronroneando profundamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sintiendo la piel extremadamente caliente.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que ambos legaran al cúlmine en un viaje al Cielo de ida y vuelta. Martín no recordaba haber tenido un orgasmo tan bueno desde hace rato. Incluso se sintió más relajado, como si su cuerpo fuera una pluma. Se tomó su tiempo para divagar entre las sensaciones que sentía por todo el cuerpo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Manu y lo levantó de la mesa. Manu rápidamente se arregló la ropa con la cara intensamente ruborizada y la respiración entrecortada. Martín le tomó del mentón y lentamente le besó, advirtiendo lo nervioso que se puso Manuel, como sintiendo pudor por lo que acababan de hacer.

-Che, ni que fuera la primera vez - Le comentó.

-Es la primera en un balcón -Masculló el chileno.

-¿No querés otra ronda? -Le ofreció Martín.

Manu miró hacia el suelo y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Pero que sea adentro esta vez -Dijo el castaño.

Martín sonrió, y siguiéndolo, lo tomó de la mano y no dijo nada más. No necesitaba decirle nada, ya que en ese momento lo único que quería era besarlo una vez más en el balcón.

* * *

Algunas aclaraciones...

Chucha se utiliza como una simple expresión en Chile, no significa nada, a menos que se quiera que signifique algo (?).

Culiao' viene de culeado, o sea, que te den por atrás xd, pero en Chile no se usa más que como una palabra de uso coloquial, algo vulgar y no necesariamente con su verdadero significado. Aquí Manu lo usa de cariño -con estos amigos para qué queremos enemigos, ¿no?

Weón, weá, weás, huevón, huevada, huevadas, derivados del huevo, etc: amigo, boludo, imbécil; cosas, tonteras, idioteces.

Ñe~ love para todos los gentosos que leen~


End file.
